Destiny's Letter
by Kayko
Summary: Second one of a series of three. Now it's Kasumi's turn to meet Destiny.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Romiko  
  
Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is  
  
strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Destiny's Letter  
  
by Kayko  
  
Kasumi hummed to herself as she dried the breakfast dishes. She brought the dish towel up and wiped the last bit of the moisture from the round china plate.  
  
"There all done." She basically sang.  
  
"Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, your going to be late for school!" She called out.  
  
"We're coming, we're coming." Nabiki answered back.  
  
"Come on Ranma, you're going to make us late!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Hold your horses!" He yelled back.  
  
"Let's go!" Akane yelled, as she took hold of Ranma's pigtail and began dragging him out the door.  
  
"Hey! Leggo you tomboy!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing! Ahhh!"  
  
"Have a good day!" Kasumi cheerfully waved out the window and started to sing as the sounds of Ranma and Akane arguing faded.  
  
"Oh what beautiful morning. Oh what a beautiful day. I got a beautiful feeling, things will be going my way. La la la la la la al…."  
  
**Bark! Bark! Bark!**  
  
"Oh the neighbor's dog is barking, that means the mail has arrived next door." Kasumi continued to sing to herself as she went to the front gate. On the other side the mailman placed the bundle of envelopes in the mailbox right outside the gate of the house, then walked away. Kasumi opened the gate and waved to the passing mailman, or woman? Yes, it was a woman, Kasumi could tell as she turned around and smiled. Her green eyes sparkled and her lips curled upward. She waved back and gently brushed a piece of green wavy hair, that had fallen from under her hat, out of her face.  
  
"She must be new. Oh, I hope nothing happened to old Mr. Sen. He was such a nice man. I must remember to call and find out." Kasumi made a mental note and grabbed the pile of papers sticking out of their mailbox and began humming again. As she walked she flipped through the mail and sorted the mess, by bill, by letter and by junkmail. When she reached the kitchen and placed the pile of mail on the table she noticed one letter that she didn't see before. A lovely light green envelop that was addressed to her.  
  
"Oh a letter for me. I wonder who it's from?" She said glancing for a return address. However, there was none.  
  
"How odd?"  
  
She began to open the letter and notice a delightful spell radiating from the paper. It reminded her of roses. She smiled as she unfolded the same color paper. Waiting to see what was written on it.  
  
"Maybe an invitation to a wedding, Oh wouldn't that be nice."  
  
However, as she looked at the paper, there was nothing on it.  
  
"That's odd, why would someone send me a letter with nothing on it?" She said looking up realizing she was no longer in her kitchen at her home.  
  
"Oh my?" She questioned as she looked around the white room, with just a white table and two white chairs.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Behind her a voice answered her question. "You are in-between reality."  
  
"I'm where?" She asked turning around and looked at the young woman, probably no older then herself, with stunning green eyes and long wavy hair to match.  
  
"In-between reality." She said walking towards her. The room echoed with each step she made with her highheeled boots.  
  
"And why am I here?"  
  
"To discuss you." She said smiling and gesturing for her guest to take a sit.  
  
Kasumi slowly sat down, not letting her guard down. She may not practice the art anymore, but she knows how to protect herself. She gave the women a questioning look.  
  
"But please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Destiny and I'm here to help you make a decision." She said crossing her legs and placing her arms on the white table.  
  
"And what decision in that?"  
  
"Tell me Kasumi, how old were you when your mother died?"  
  
Kasumi's eyes fell towards the ground as she spoke the answer. "I was ten."  
  
"And how old were you when you started to take over the ALL household chores?"  
  
"I was thirteen." She said meeting the green eyes of Destiny.  
  
"And you are nineteen now, almost twenty."  
  
"yes that is correct."  
  
"What do you have planned for the future?"  
  
"The future?"  
  
"Yes, the future. Your youngest sister has a fiancee and will inherit the dojo. Your middle sister will most likely go to college and end up in the business field. What about you?"  
  
"Why I guess I'll marry someday and raise a family of my own."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Was there anything else you wanted?" Destiny asked raising her right eyebrow.  
  
"Well, at one time I wanted to be nurse."  
  
"What stopped you?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't manage the house and go to school at the same time. My family would of been helpless."  
  
"So you gave up your dream of being a nurse. Okay, what's stopping you now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kasumi said with a shocked look.  
  
"Are you telling me your family is helpless now?"  
  
"No, but who would do all the cooking, the shopping, the cleaning, and…"  
  
Destiny held up her hand to stopped Kasumi. "Are you telling me that nobody in the Tendo household can do all those thing?"  
  
"Well, Nabiki won't even go near the kitchen, Akane is a disaster when it comes to cooking, and Father and the Saotome's make more of a mess when they do try to help."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"…?"  
  
"You are telling me, that they all can't help. That they can't do any of it?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
Destiny uncrossed her legs and sat forward staring Kasumi right in the face. "Listen Kasumi, I have helped a lot of people see their destiny. I have shown some them their future of what would happen if, but in your case it's different. You always had the right path, you were ready to take it, but your huge heart and the idea of telling someone no just didn't let you finish. I know you like Dr. Tofu. He goes crazy when he sees you. You know it and so does everyone else. For once in your life, do something for yourself."  
  
"But…" Kasumi started to say, but couldn't finish because the women right in front of her began to fade away, actually the whole room did. A blinding light filled her eyes and when she began to refocus them she found out that she was back in her kitchen, sitting at table, holding a light green paper that smelled of roses in her hand. When she looked at it she noticed something was written.  
  
"Do something for yourself."  
  
-Destiny.  
  
A week later everyone was sitting at the dinner table just finishing up. Soun praised his eldest daughter on the terrific food she prepared, but before everyone got up to leave Kasumi when asked them all to sit down for announcement.  
  
"As of tomorrow I will be attending night classes at the community college for my Nursing degree."  
  
"What?" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, that's right. So as a result their will be some changes around here. I will prepare breakfast and lunch as always and clean up, but for dinner I will need everyone's help. That also includes the chores and grocery shopping. Every night after dinner, Ranma you will clear the table and wipe it down and take out the trash. Nabiki you will wash the dishes and Akane you will dry. On the nights I can't cook, Ranma and Akane will have to take over."  
  
"What?" Akane and Ranma said.  
  
"If she cooks, there will be corpses to clean up after."  
  
"Ranma! HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"It's true!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
"Now Akane, you know you aren't the best at cooking, that is why Ranma will be there to help. Kasumi said calmly.  
  
"…." The group was dumbfounded. They couldn't believe that Kasumi actually told Akane that she couldn't cook if her life depended on it. Akane's eyes started to fill up with tears. She could take the insult from Ranma, because anger was her scapegoat, but Kasumi, no.  
  
"I'm not trying to be mean Akane, but you must admit it."  
  
"I know, but I try."  
  
"We all know that, and that is a start." She smiled  
  
"You must be joking about this whole thing." Nabiki stated.  
  
"I am not. Father and Mr. Saotome you will do the dusting and vacuuming throughout the house. Oh, and you all can start making your own beds. I will not tolerate laziness."  
  
"Hey Pop? Has Kasumi been hanging out with mom?" Ranma asked Genma.  
  
"I don't know, she's starting to sound like her."  
  
"No, Ranma, I haven't. I just decided that there was more I wanted to do in my life then clean and cook. On that note, you three can start tomorrow night, because I have a date."  
  
"A DATE! WITH WHO!" They all yelled.  
  
Kasumi picked up a plate and stood up. "With Dr. Tofu." She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. The rest of the family sat there stunned, excepted for Soun, he was crying.  
  
The next evening, Kasumi sat with Dr. Tofu in the nice restaurant. Kasumi's hair was let down from the usual bow and she wore a lovely short black evening dress. They laughed and smiled. The waitress came over and dropped off the bill. If Kasumi wasn't busy listening to what the good doctor was saying, she would of probably notice the green eyes and hair the woman had. The waitress walked away and pulled out her notepad. Removing the cap of the pen she crossed off Kasumi's name and smiled.  
  
"Now just one more Tendo to go."  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Authors Note: Hey all, hope you liked this little fic. Yes Nabiki is next. What will her destiny be? I guess it depends on how much reponse I get from this little series, So if you got anything to say, please tell me! ^__,^ 


End file.
